Monsters University 2
by strong man
Summary: Takes place after the events of the second film where Jonny finally found love and Professor Knight is retiring to be with his husband, the new teacher is Freak was has a little crush on the conjoined twins...also we are going to see some naughtiness


**_This is my new & first story of Monsters University ever, even since I got the DVD, I've been urging to write a story and I already found the perfect couple so be prepared for what's to come_**

**_Pairings:_** Brock Pearson/Johnny J. Worthington III, Professor Knight/Firebreather **(Slash)**

**_Date:_ **August 20 2011

**Rated: **M

School was in session but hasn't been the same without Mike and Sully, the leaders of Oozma Kappa, as they were in SCARE 101

"I miss Mike and Sully" Said Squishy

"I know son..we all miss them" Don said who was now married to his mother

Suddenly, Professor Knight had announcement to make and made a big roar to get everyone's attention, the monsters all stared at him

"This is a sad day for me cause I will be no longer be your teacher" He said holding back his tears trying to be a tough guy

All the monsters mumbled to themselves until Frank McCay came walking down in the middle of the room

"Frank McCaY will be your new teacher" He said cause he already knew the issue

"I assure you have scaring experience? He said to Frank

Yes...I have and these students will walking out of here like Scarers" He said before winking at Terri and Terry Perry

"I trust you do great" Professor Knight said before walked up the steps and out the door to his car, he had finally found a husbanded named Firebreather who was driving while his lover just sighed cause that was the hardest thing to go due to him being a teacher for so long

Firebreather kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better then they drove on home

Meanwhile, Frank wished him good luck then the class turned their attention to the new teacher

"Scarers..I am proud to say that we are all going to be good friend here at the University but I'm going to be setting some new rules such as" He walked up to Brock" No hats in class

Brock Pearson did as she demanded revealing his horns then everyone laughed all but Jonny cause he just mined his own business

Just then, Jonny felt so embarrassed that he asked if he can be excused

Frank knowing he wasn't really a student but a jock so he let him go just like that then he just walked up the stairs in depression while the class just started pointing much to his embarrassment

Brock was out the door and just sat down down in front of the left pillar

"Okay...settle down"Freak said but they kelp laughing so he let out big roar while showing his clews making every monster quiver in fear, it's no wonder that he's a star Scarer

Just then, the bell rang and everyone gone out the door but Frank told the two Perry brothers to stay and they did

"See ya outside" Said Art waving as her and the others went outside

Teri and Terry walked over to Frank and he began to talk to him about the Scare dance next week

"Brock had put his head buried in his knees then Jonny came by and got on one knee putting a hand on his shoulder

"Brock...are you okay? He said calming him and feeling sorry

Note that, Jonny didn't want to be friend with the nobodies but he seemed different

Brock and even the whole University know that he was a jerk so he just ignored him but before Jonny could say a word, his gang showed up

"Jonny...why are you talking to that freak? Chet said to the leader

I just wanted to tell him what a freak he is" He lied to them making the bird feel inferior

"Oh...well..we're late for the party" He said before Chet and the others went away then went as well but had one glaze back at him before departing completely

Meanwhile, Terri said yes to being Frank's date to the dance and that he had major dance moves but Terry disagrees so he scoffed

"Terry...what's wrong? He said

"I don't feel very confutable dancing with males" Terry said with his arms crossed

"I'll be fun" He said calming his nerves and begging

"Yeah...for you" He said after scoffing again

"Aww...come on...I can't do this without you" He begged again and Terry eventually gave in

"I'll give it a try" He said after sighing and his brother thanked him then they walked outside to catch up the rest of Oozma Kappa

**(o)**

Jonny were sitting on the couch while his gang and others at ROR were partying to celebrate but Jonny saw just sighing, thinking about Brock Pearson so he got up and creeped upstairs without anyone noticing then he went into one of the rooms and clumped out the window very slowly

Once he was out, he jumped down with great success then went off to find Brock as well as apologized

* * *

As the sun was setting, Brock who was just swimming around the sea was just trying to calm himself down cause the only reason he was the president of the Scare games was that joining will make his fearless but truth is that he's scared

He dove underwater and bursted out like Ariel from the Little Mermaid and uncovered his hair from his face but due to his antelope-like horns, it was not possible so he jist swam to the chost and laid down on the grass until he saw a shadow with demon-like-horns on it's head

It was non other then Johnny J. Worthington III and he sat beside him but Brock ignored him making the Behemoth sigh so he scooted closer as well as putting a hand across his neck

"Brock" He started but was cut off

Go ahead, laugh like all the others" He said wanting him to get it out of his system but instead, he kissed him on the cheek leaving Brock confused

"I won't" He said stroking his cheek

"I've seen you" He said referring to his nastiness

"But your different" He stated

"How am I different? he questioned

"Your tall, handsome and have a lot of muscle...I like that in guys

Hearing this made Brock look at him slowly putting on a smile

Wanna go for swim together" He said standing up and looked at him

The bird was really stunned cause Jonny only been nice to the stronger monsters but he wasn't a monster or scary but without a doubt, he got up and dove back into the water again and waited for Jonny to join in

He began to take off his shirt and pants then spark flew up in the others face plus he was blown away by his body

"He gorgeous" He thought in his mind before the Behemoth jumped over him crating a splash then Jonny told hid friend to follow him under the water and he did so

Note that due to being a bird, his feathers will get ruffled up but he can care less about that

they swam until every monster was in bed, getting ready for the next day and popped out of the waters and laughed while smiling till both smiled went away then it happened

Arms were wrapped, eyes were connected, lips were locked and a powerful love blossomed then finally they pulled away

"I should get to my dorm, my roommate must be fast asleep by now" He said getting out but heard Jonny get out as well and faced him

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? He said going up to him the gave him a passionate kiss

Brock thought about it for a while and since it had been the second half of the year that he hasn't found love...this was a one in a time offer cause who would ever love a freak so he agreed

Both took hands and the lovers went off back to the RΩR fraternity

* * *

Jonny was going for the door cause Brock can't fit though the window but they had to be really quiet like major

As the opened it, Jonny closed it real gently then turned to his now boyfriend and told him to go upstairs, his room was the last one on the left and he did so as he tiptoed up the stairs

Jonny saw his friends sleeping on the couch, they must've been pooped from the party so it was his signal to sneak

He slowly went upstairs without making a sound then went into his room only to see his lover already in bed making the other smiled while going over and getting in the bed

Brock put his hands around him and cuddled up to him and that's when something brushed up against him behind

"Brock...are you wearing cloths? He said with awkwardness

"No...I sleep in the nude" He said much to Jonny'a excitement though he could consider himself as a homosexual but truth is that he didn't really know yet plus he did know one thing...once his friends find out they are probably gonna take pity on him and his lover

All this ran though his mind seeing that he might regret it due to being worried about his perfect reputation but he had a lover and he wasn't going to pass it up so he just let his worries fly away

Night...Jonny" He said before closing his eyes but as for the other...he just sighed and laid his hand on top of his and closing his eyes

_**How will this affect Jonny's reputation and the reason I paired these two together is cause I seen a pic on the site "e621". If you don't know who Firebreather is, he's a character from the first film who burnt his newspaper.**_

**_If you have a problem with homosexuality then go away or I will delete you and it's my job to ruin people's childhood memories as I have ruined my own but I don't care_**


End file.
